Yes, Hence, It Is Deep
by Aliaandraa
Summary: ...Naruhina... Hinata actidentally runs away and bumps into somebody she hasn't seen in such a long time...
1. Chapter 1

Yes…Hence, It Is Deep…

_**Summary: Hmm… this story is just riding the wind; if you get my drift. Going wherever the wind my blow it and right now… I (the writer, Aloi-chan) am the wind which is blowing this story.**_

Hinata laid on her bed, her arms stretched out. It was dark inside her room; maybe it was because the curtains were closed. But even then outside wasn't too bright and wonderful. That was okay though(,) her room suited exactly how she felt; depressed and dark. She clenched her hands; she hadn't always felt this way. It was when Naruto left; her world began to crumble into a million pieces and more.

Hinata was always good at keeping everything bottled in. She kept everything inside so that it wouldn't worry anybody; that way she wouldn't have to burden any one. But there is only so much a person can keep inside before they burst. It's like pouring the ocean into a tiny bowl; there's only so much water the bowl can hold. Today was the day Hinata couldn't keep it in any longer. She wanted to be strong, she really did. Maybe not physically but strong mentally, just like Naruto… just like Naruto.

She wanted to scream, just to let it all out and be done with it, but she couldn't. She'd never have the guts or courage. A thought came to her. Naruto would have screamed if he was in this situation. He would do whatever he liked. Why? Because he was strong. Only thing was, was that she wasn't Naruto and she wasn't strong. So in end she didn't scream. Why? Because she was Hyuuga Hinata, the successor of the Hyuuga clan. A weak heiress that would never have the courage to stand against her father. The girl that would be called the weak heiress for the rest of her life.

She was born into the Hyuuga clan; one of the noble clans of Konohagakure. Life must have been sweet to be rich… right? Guess again. She hated the Hyuuga Clan; every single member of it; including herself. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was destiny, it was her destiny. Destiny… Another random thought came to her. Why couldn't her father die instead of her mother? Her mother… okay… she was the only Hyuuga she didn't hate. But what was the use if she was dead? Hinata sighed; things would have been a lot different if her mother were alive…

She sat up and curled her legs into her arms. Her face was red from crying; well what do you expect? She had been crying all night, ever since she got home from Kurenai up until now. Hinata glanced at the clock. Her eyes slightly widened; it was 2:00 am! And let's see she got home roughly at 4:00 pm. Ten hours! She had been crying ten hours…

"Why am I here?" she asked herself. "Okaa-sama why aren't you alive? Why aren't you alive? Maybe if you were alive you could keep Otou-sama from being so strict… Then life as Hyuuga Hinata wouldn't be that awful. I remember when I was really little it was like you could control him. You really loved me. You kept him from being so strict, and I loved you. You told me that I was strong, all I needed was time I was a late bloomer. You helped me when Otou-sama pushed me down, you loved me, you didn't care that I avoided danger, or was shy and weak. You told me I was strong… But now, you're not here and I'm not good at anything…Why does fate have to torment me? Neji-nii-san was right… I can't change…not even a little bit…"

Hinata started to cry again. Her tears wouldn't stop coming out and she wanted to cry. She needed to cry. She was crying for her sad life, her dead Okaa-san, her friend Naruto, her weaknesses, her shyness, her white eyes and her heart. Hence, she was crying for everything that went wrong, she knew not everything was perfect because the world wasn't perfect, but every little thing she did, seemed to go the wrong way.

"But… then I met Naruto-kun. He was always clumsy and foolish but I didn't mind. He was sweet and gentle and I could see right through that grin he always plastered on. He was sad, and I was sad. But he cheered me up. Just a quick smile on his face made my whole world brighter. So I moved on with my mother and focused my attention to him. Except… he didn't notice at all. That was okay though; I didn't think I was ready for him and me to be good friends yet. And still I don't think I'm worthy enough to be considered his friend. But… if he did say we were good friends… I wouldn't hesitate to agree with him."

She closed her eyes. Naruto was her hero. But fate had to torture her and her world came tumbling down; yet again.

Morning arrived quickly; she must have cried herself asleep. She looked at the time; it was 10:12 am. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which startled her. "Onee-san? Are you okay?" an innocent voice asked from behind the door. Innocent… yeah right. Hanabi innocent?

Hinata got up and pulled herself together. Hinata changed into a Kimono and sighed. She opened the door and forced a smile. "Morning, Hanabi-san, tell Otou-sama… Never mind, he won't care anyway. I'm going on a mission… just to let you know… "

"Onee-san…" Hanabi whispered and reached her hand to where her sister was walking. She didn't show it much but she did care for her older sister. Maybe she barely showed it but deep down in her heart she did care. She thought her father was cruel to Hinata; and she didn't know why. It wasn't like Hinata did anything to him.

Hmm… where shall I go? Hinata asked herself as she walked out of the Hyuuga Estate. "Good day to you Hinata-sama," One of the maids said as she left the Hyuuga Estate. Hinata nodded in approval.

She was sixteen years old, sixteen years she had been living on this cruel earth. Maybe if her mother was alive it would of have been different. Very different.

She sighed. Why was she so weak and careless? She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to think of an answer. She was who she was, and nothing can change your true nature. Nothing. Even if she tried really hard she couldn't change herself. It was a part of her. Thus she kept walking and walking. Luckily it was a sunny day; and to her fortune the streets she chose to take were deserted. She liked the cold silence. She liked the being that it was quiet and nobody would or could disturb her misery. So she kept her head down and kept walking. Not running and not that slow either, just walking… her head down…

Finally her legs were getting a bit tired. It felt like she had been walking for hours. She was walking for some time now. Hinata didn't know where she was going, but…who cared? Nobody cared. She finally looked up and she was in the countryside, only a few rolling hills and one long winding road. Sorry Hinata but you aren't in Konoha anymore.

She looked behind her. The wind blew harshly and she put her arm in front of her. All she saw was a few rolling hills and one long winding road.

She asked herself 'Should she go back?' Yes it was true Hiashi didn't care, but she was still the successor also she possessed the oh so great Byakugan.

"I won't go back…" she whispered.

"What was that?" a loud voice asked.

Hinata turned around and saw a very noisy ninja. Hinata smiled. But he soon faded and her smile faded as well, her mind was playing tricks on her. Well she hadn't eaten in hours and she didn't really get much sleep last night. It wouldn't be a surprise if she saw illusions.

"I-I won't go back-k" she said a bit louder.

Somehow even Naruto's image brightened her up. Her voice echoed with the wind. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered. She decided to keep walking forward, and looking where she was going. Seeing Naruto even though he wasn't really there made her feel a lot better.

She finally came to a sign. It was all raggedy and she could barely read the contents.

**Konohagakure -> **

Well that helped. She knew Konoha was that way but she was going the opposite direction.

She kept walking forward, with her heart held high. Finally the sun started to set; it was one of the beautiful things Hinata had seen. A red sun setting over some rolling hills it was beautiful… Then Hinata blinked, wait…it was not good… this was bad… she was in the middle of no where and soon it would get dark. This wasn't good at all…

Maybe just thinking about him would cheer her up. Naruto… What would he do in this situation? He would keep going with his head high! Hinata decided she would keep going, even if it got dark.

Why had she seen Naruto? She could have sworn that he wasn't an illusion… Oh well, it had made her smile… at the time…

But then if she kept going she would faint eventually. But Naruto wouldn't stop, even at the chance of fainting. Hinata mentally slapped herself. She wasn't Naruto! She was Hyuuga Hinata, who was in a kimono and it was getting colder by the second. The winds started to blow harder, the trees around her were moving constantly. Indeed, she was in a situation.

Hinata sighed. It was dark but she kept walking. Yes, she was cold, yes, she was lost yes! But she kept on walking. Finally in the distance she saw lights. A lot of lights! It was a city!

She ran. Finally after minutes she entered a lively village. People were fluttering everywhere and almost every store was bursting with lights.

Hinata was amazed. It was much more cheerful than Konoha.

But she remembered… she had no money, no items, not even her pouch, she had nothing but the clothes on her. Stupid! Going to run away with nothing! If somebody attacked her she would be a goner!

So she kept walking, walking through the crowd. She bumped into to people many times and she said sorry each time. Finally she bumped into somebody and as usual she would bow her head and quietly say sorry. But this person was jumpy and said sorry about fifty times.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you okay? Sorry!"

**_

* * *

Okay! I've decided to continue on with this story! I fixed the Grammar errors... Hope you continue to read the rest of the chapters! _**

**_-Aloi-chan August 26th 2005_**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… I'm bored so I'm going to continue with this story! I realized it had good potential!

Disclaimer: Dunt own Naruto

Yes… Hence, It Is Deep…

Chapter Two!

* * *

"No really… I wasn't paying attention…" Hinata muttered. 

At first, the person didn't recognize her because one, he hadn't seen her in three years. Two, her hair style was totally different! It was up to her shoulder blades, and her bangs weren't styled the same as before. They were layered and it was all tied up in a loose bun, leaving some strands of hair out. And three, she had her head down and he couldn't see her face. Though something clicked in his mind a minute later and he realized he knew this person.

"Hinata?"

Instantly Hinata jerked her head up and the next thing she knew it; she was staring into two breath taking sapphire eyes. She shook her head gently, was her mind playing tricks on her again? "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, surprised that it was him! Of all people. "Oye… What are you doing in this village? Shouldn't you be at Konoha? Or is Kiba and Shino around and you're doing a mission?" he asked, clueless, and began to look around in search for her two teammates.

"No…You…see…" Hinata started off and started twiddling her fingers. "Well you can explain later… I bet you're thirsty, let's go get a drink!" he said cheerfully and led Hinata to a bar.

… (Later on?)

"Arigatou…Naruto-kun…" Hinata thanked quietly. "What for? The drink? Don't worry about it, unlike three years ago now I have a lot of money!" he boasted proudly.

Hinata smiled and took a good look at Naruto, he sure had grown. His blond hair and blue eyes was the same but something was pulling on her heart that he changed dramatically. He matured. He was now taller; as expected. Probably a lot smarter and stronger too. And while Hinata was goggling about how Naruto 'matured', he was looking at her. He noticed the really obvious things. She had grown taller; well of course, her hair was longer… and she was wearing a kimono but even to the some what dense Naruto she looked like a disaster.

"No… You s-see… W-well … Something happened-d y-yester-rday and ano… so… t-this m-morning… I-I…" her voice seemed to get quieter and quieter as each word she spoke came out from her mouth. "You what? What happened? You know I'm a lot stronger and I will beat whoever is the one who hurt you!" Naruto beamed, "I… was c-crying all n-night and in the m-morning I took a w-walk…"

"Uh huh… something happened, cried all night, took a walk…" he grinned at her, which made her cheeks burst into flames. She dreamily smiled back. Naruto was actually listening to her… Uzumaki Naruto was actually listening to her! Hyuuga Hinata! Wow he did ever change! Her confidence went a bit higher since he was listening. "I k-kept on walking… I-I never noticed I walked out of K-Konoha… By that time I looked I-I was already in the c-country side… I didn't want to g-go back so… I k-kept walking… It was g-getting dark and I noticed I didn't have any m-money or not even my n-ninja pouch… so if I got a-attacked… but then I ran into this village! But then I remembered I didn't have anything… but ano… I bumped into you!" her eyes lit up remembering how she bumped into him.

"Oh really… that's the situation you got yourself in…" he mumbled. "Gomen… I know I'm an n-nuisance…" she murmured softly, her eyes losing that sense of enthusiasm."No! That's not what I meant! Wait… So you didn't sleep and you probably didn't eat! Ahh we have to get you some food! And then sleep!" Naruto exclaimed.

No… maybe Naruto didn't change that much… but it was the thought that counted right?

… So Naruto took her out for food and then took her to the inn he was staying at.

* * *

"You must be sleepy! Neh, Hinata?" 

"Hmm?" Hinata was too sleepy to reply. "I said; you must be sleepy." He repeated, "Well… I guess…" she yawned then blushed. "Go to sleep…" Naruto advised, "Oh… wait… do you need… do…do you want to borrow some of… well… you know my… clothes? You know… to like sleep more comfortably?" he asked, a tad embarrassed.

"I mean like…" he sputtered, "Umm… that would be nice…" she smiled. He grinned and pulled out a plain black t-shirt and black pants. "They're probably a bit too big…" he laughed, "But they're the smallest things I have."

She nodded, "Thank you, Naruto-kun,"

"T-The bathroom's over there," Naruto pointed to a door. She blushed and nodded while walking into the washroom. Naruto sighed and sat down a one of the beds, all of the sudden he started sputtering and feeling all light headed. There were two things he could compare the feeling to. One was when he was much younger and he was totally obsessed with Haruno Sakura. Whenever he was around her he felt like he could die right there because she was so pretty. The other time well… he was drunk.

Naruto emerged from his thoughts when he heard the washroom door creak open and the smell of vanilla and an indescribable scent fill the air. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was surprised when his eyes refused to move from her. She was in his clothing but she… she couldn't look more peaceful and calm. He didn't have this feeling that she just made him feel in ages. With all the Akatsuki, but even that didn't matter… all what mattered was this moment. His eyes traveled down from her head to her legs. Maybe it was that cute little expression she had on her face that made him want to go crazy. Or maybe it was the fact she looked so… innocent in his clothes. He didn't know what made him freeze but all he could say was that he liked the feeling. It was like she was radiating some light that nobody had ever shone before. It… it… was like she was an angel.

Hinata felt awkward. Naruto was staring directly at her and hasn't said or budged or anything. It was close but he was still breathing. For Naruto it was like time was still. She was standing there a confused expression on her face as a blush reappeared on her cheeks. Her hair was out and she had her clothes wrapped up in a ball in her hand. "N-…Naruto-kun?" she repeated.

Naruto snapped out from his gaze, "Oh, sorry." He apologized. "Umm… I'm done with the washroom if… you want to use it…" she trailed off. "Uhh… thanks but…" he smiled, "Okay sure," he got up and walked past Hinata and went into the washroom.

As he got closer to her the scent got stronger. He didn't really understand what his nose and mind was trying to get at. But for the moment he just had to get away. He had never looked at Hinata that way, but when she just stood there. So… pure... He had to clear his head and turned on the tap. He started to slap on some cold water on his face. This was Hyuuga Hinata! He screamed mentally to himself. Then that image of her flashed back into his head. "Hyuuga Hinata… eh? Has she ever grown up… from a little bud that nobody would take a second's time to look at to a beautiful flower. She looked so pure and grown up. Eh… she's lucky. Only a few special ladies can make the great Uzumaki Naruto freeze at one sight…" He shook his head thoroughly. He had to get a hold of himself. She was waiting for him.

Meanwhile… Hinata sat on the bed Naruto was sitting on and smiled. Naruto was here; for **real**. And she had run away from her home... this was real. She wasn't just dreaming this all up.

When Naruto came out of the bathroom; all refreshed, he smiled at the sight. Hinata was curled up on her side and sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her breath silently going in and out as her chest rose and fell. Her hair was fanned out behind her and there was a curious little smile on her face. Without even realizing he walked up closer to her and brushed a bang that fell and covered her face. He winced when her eyes fluttered open and smiled at his touch, "Naruto-kun,"

"Uhh," he jerked back slightly, "Sorry… Hinata…"

She pushed herself up and sat up, "Didn't mean to wake you up," he bit his lip, wishing she'd go back to sleep so he could continue to admire her. "No… it's okay… really… I wasn't really…ano… sleeping…" she smiled at him. A funny feeling ran down Naruto's spine as Hinata smiled at him. 'Don't let yourself get too excited.' He said to himself.

"Oh… well…" Naruto continued to stare at her and she blushed. "W-What's wrong?" she asked. He chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing," and started to walk away when she hesitantly grabbed his arm.

"S-Sit down…"

He looked into her eyes and did exactly what he was told. He sat down right beside her as she released her grip from his arm. Hinata glanced at him and blushed when she saw his eyes staring back at her. She started pushing her fingers together, "W-Where's Jiraiya-sama?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Trust me, you **don't** want to know,"

There was another awkward silence and after a while Naruto was just about to say something when, "Say something!" she accidentally blurted out, "I mean…" she started to sputter and her voice grew quieter and quieter.

He looked at her awkwardly, "Hinata…"

She looked up and stopped her blubbering, "Hm?"

He sighed and lied down horizontally with her eyes following his action. "Your family… isn't really pleasant is it?" She shook her head and bit her lip. "I mean I thought it would be so cool to have a family and such a big house and maids and whatever. But…"

Hinata just remembered… and her smile faded. Naruto didn't know his family…

"The way you and Neji described it long ago… I rather have not met them at all… it just seems so cru…" he noticed how she quieted and how she tore her eyes in the opposite direction of him. "Hinata! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" he said quickly."No… it's nothing…" she murmured as she ran her hand through her hair.

"So what's been happening around the village?" he changed the subject. "Um… nothing really…" she responded. "Come on, there must be something." He pleaded.

"Um… well a lot of things can happen in three years. People change and grow without them even knowing it. In time things… well, nothing really that you missed." She replied. "I see. What's new with you? I haven't talked to you… well in three years but like… ahh… you know what I mean." He grinned.

"N-Nothing." She answered, "Hinata, you just said people change and grow without them knowing. Tell me something new about you." He said.

"I'm a chuunin…" she asked as if that qualified as an answer. "Really? That's nice…" It took a while to comprehend what she just said, "WHAT? Who else is a chuunin?" He bolted up and looked her straight in the eye, "But it's awesome you passed the exam."

"Yeah… it's amazing I passed the exam… such a w-weak heir…" She looked down and sighed softly, "No! That's not what I meant! I meant I didn't pass the exam yet! It's cool you did." He shot a 'nice guy' pose at her. Which made her giggle and to Naruto's relief he felt better when she had a smile than a frown on her face. "Well, um, let's see. Everybody from our little group is chuunin except Neji-nii-san, Kankurou-san, and Temari-san. They are already Jounin." She explained with a small smile.

"Ehhhhhh! Wha… what! Then what about Garaa?" he asked surprised beyond belief. Hinata giggled, "Oh you mean Kazekage-sama?"

Naruto stared at Hinata like she was crazy. She giggled even more at the stunned expression on his face, "What's new with you Naruto-kun?" she questioned, trying to break Naruto from that face. She was close to waving her hands in front of him to get back his attention. Though she didn't want to ruin the moment. He looked adorable.

Naruto continued to stare at her, trying to comprehend what she just said. "N-Naruto-kun?" she tested if his mind and body were still intact.

"Naruto-kun?" she repeated a little louder. After a while Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and grinned. "Sorry Hinata. I just never thought… never mind. Me… hm…" he looked like he was thinking really hard. "Well…" he grinned wider, "There's nothing much to say," he concluded. Hinata frowned. "I just told you a b-bunch of things. Can't y-you at least t-tell me w-what's been h-happening in your life?"

"Well I can't talk to a person who isn't sure of herself… You're doing all that sputtering and stuttering… it isn't good for a person you know?" He advised feeling so bad that there was a little frown on her lips, "Sorry… I-" "Just try… it's not that hard… I… won't bite you." He wanted to add a 'yet' but he didn't want Hinata to think he was perverted or anything.

She nodded, "What's been happening in your life?"

"Ahhh… nothing much… Jiraiya has always been a pain in the ass… nothing isn't that new…" He said which earned him a giggle from the girl. "You know… I'm not trying to imply anything or nothing. But you're much better when you're more confident… I mean… you're laugh is pretty and… yeah…"

She blushed, "I think I like myself better like that too Naruto-kun."

"A lot more people will like you too; I'm sure." He agreed, "I know I like you even more than I did before!"

"Naruto-kun…"

He smiled, "Glad I made you happy. Now you can go to sleep without crying the whole night neh? Now you know somebody likes you better and there's no need to cry." It was time for Hinata to feel smug and dumbstruck.

He got up and walked to the other bed, "I'm sure Ero-Sensei won't mind…"

After a while Hinata broke in a smile, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun," He looked at her, "Nehh, don't worry about it. Your smile is good enough."

* * *

How'd you like it? Good? Bad?

After HOW long and I update…

Until Next Time….

Ja ne!

**Fixed some grammar errors… August 28th 2005**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for all the reviews! I was shocked when I saw so many people reviewed! It was nice to see so many emails of reviews! Here's Chapter three for you!

Yes, Hence, It Is Deep.

Chapter Three

The morning came quickly, too fast if you ask Hinata. It felt as if it was only seconds ago she was lying on a bed beside where Naruto was sleeping. Now, she was on an anonymous path, walking beside him and his sensei. Where the path led: She didn't have the slightest idea.

When she first got up, Naruto and Jiraiya started her quite a bit. It wasn't because they were yelling or anything, it was because she was listening to their conversation, secretly, of course. They thought she was still sleeping and didn't notice she had stirred for a while. She giggled recalling back the memories. It was then Naruto looked over to her and gave her one of his grins, saying "I don't know what you're laughing about, but I'll just go along with it."

"_Ohohohoooo!" Jiraiya laughed. "Lucky I slept at the place I was staying at. I wouldn't have wanted to interrupt you guys!" Naruto made a disgusted face, "It's not like that, Ero-sensei." Jiraiya laughed even harder, this time waking the Hyuuga heiress. She didn't open her eyes so they didn't know she was listening; thus they continued their conversation._

"_I didn't think it was in you, kid." He patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I did **not** do anything to Hinata! I swear!" He exclaimed. Jiraiya just continued to laugh. "They why is she here?" he asked making Naruto more nervous and sweaty than usual. Really… why was Hinata here? There wasn't really a real reason… she was just… here. _

_Naruto said the first thing that came up, "She just needed a place to stay, okay?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Excuses, excuses-" "Sorry to interrupt Jiraiya-sama. I apologize. I should have found shelter somewhere else. I'm obviously in your way." It was Hinata who interrupted him. Her voice startled Naruto; it was quite gentle compared to the usual grasping, monotonous voice of his sensei. He was actual glad she spoke; it was soft and tender as if he even said a word he'd break the peace in the air._

_Instantly Jiraiya put his hands in front of him and shook them and his head like he was insane. "It's nothing like that! My student here needs to be more of a gentleman. It's been a while since he has to use his manners. Just between us two, I think he needs a girl. He hasn't even had one girlfriend yet!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Hey!" Naruto reassured them that he existed, "I'm here you know!"_

_Jiraiya hushed his student and continued his focus on Hinata. "So…What's your name, Miss?" he asked. "I'm…Hyuuga Hinata." She replied quickly and quietly. "From Konoha, eh? Well in a few months we're due back. So you can tag along with us for now, if you want, that is. Where's your bags?" he was curiously looking around the room for extra bags._

"_I…I don't have anything with me… I-I ran away f-from home…" her voice grew quieter and quieter with each word she spoke. "Hmm…A Hyuuga running away from home… how'd you end up here? It was lucky Naruto found you." Hinata didn't reply. "Well," Jiraiya nodded his head, "No worries. We found you and now you're going to have to pay the punishment!" Naruto's eyes widened, "Ero-sensei! What do you mean…punishment?" _

_Jiraiya laughed as Hinata looked down to the ground, ready to face her punishment. "I…I will f-face my n-necessary punishment," she stuttered, very nervous on what the frog Sannin would do to her. "Ero-Sensei! Hinata didn't do anything wrong! So what if she ran away from home! You don't need to punish her!" Naruto stood up for her. Her gaze instantly made its way to the blonde who was sticking up for her. Her lips trembled, to say something like, 'No…I'm ready to b-be p-punished.' But at that very second, she seemed to have lost her voice._

"_Well…you know. Hyuuga are very protective… especially since they have the Byakugan to protect. I think my punishment is necessary. Hiashi must be dreadfully worried about the Hyuuga heiress. She always needs protection." Jiraiya persisted. Naruto wouldn't let him punish Hinata. She was in no condition to be punished, besides she didn't do anything; why should she be punished?_

"_Hinata didn't do anything wrong! You don't need to punish her!" he said with determination. Hinata gathered all her courage and found her voice, "I…Naruto-kun…I…w-will take any p-punishment that Jiraiya-sama h-has to offer. He is r-right. I-I always need p-protection. On m-my way here s-somebody could have c-captured me, then they could g-get the Byakugan. M-my family has been protecting it f-for so long; and I c-could have t-thrown it away to s-somebody e-easily. I…should b-be punished." She stammered. _

_Naruto shook his head, "People make mistakes. You're in no condition to be-" Jiraiya held out his hand to silence his apprentice. "As you wish, I will now explain your punishment." Hinata nodded and Naruto was still furious at his sensei for punishing Hinata. He wouldn't let it go for a while, "Just to let you know," Naruto started speaking, "I hate you." He said directed at Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya chose to ignore what Naruto had said. It was like selective hearing or something. "Hyuuga Hinata's punishment will be..." He let out a chuckle, "You will have to accompany us on the rest of our journey!" He said broadly. Naruto fell on the ground, his legs in the air for a second. Hinata just blinked, she had to accompany them on their journey? What kind of punishment was that? _

_Naruto jumped up from the ground and pointed his index finger at his sensei. "You scared me for nothing!" he screamed, "I thought you were going to hurt Hinata! And then you just say she has to come along with us! You call that a punishment!" But, as mad and annoyed as he looked, he was happy she didn't get hurt. He didn't mind her coming along; actually he figured it be fun to have a girl around. He was happy **she** was coming and not some stuck up bitch._

_But Hinata didn't look so happy. Naruto looked at her; did she not want to come along? "Hey…what's wrong?" he asked. Her voice was firm and tight, not something expected from the young heiress, "I don't think my father will allow it." _

_Naruto was startled at her reply. "Don't worry about your father, Hinata! I'll make him allow you!" He tried to lighten her spirit but it only made things worst. "It's not that simple. I am the Hyuuga Clan's heir; my father defiantly won't allow it." She sadly looked down to the ground. An awkward silence filled the room. "Ah, I can change that. Let me ask you something," Jiraiya said breaking the silence._

_She looked up at the frog Sannin, what could he do to change her father's mind? She knew Hyuuga Hiashi well, he would **not** allow it; he just wouldn't. "Do you want to go?" he asked as her gaze drifted back to the ground. She started twiddling her index fingers; pushing them together then letting them separate, pushing them together then letting them separate. "I do." She said in the quietest voice ever possible. Naruto grinned, "Then it's settled! You're coming with us! And that's final!" _

_She shook her head, "My father won't allow it…" her voice trailed off. Jiraiya sighed, "I can change that, it's whether or not** you** want to come." She opened her mouth, to protest, but it had seemed she lost her tongue. She knew by fact, her father wouldn't allow it. He probably had ANBU looking for her this second. He didn't care about her, he cared about the Byakugan she carried._

"_I…I…want to come." _

"_Then like I said, you're coming. Who cares about your father! You need to do what's right for you, Hinata." He smiled. She hesitantly nodded, "But…I don't have any clothes or anything with m-me." _

"_We ain't poor. Naruto! Go buy her whatever she wants and needs." Jiraiya ordered. "While you two go shopping I'll be doing important research." And he walked out the apartment door. Naruto turned back to Hinata, "Get dressed. We're going shopping." _

"What are you laughing at, Hinata?" he asked curiously. She placed a hand in front of her mouth, covering her shy smile. "Nothing," She replied, with her cheeks tainted with a light red colour. All of the sudden Jiraiya stopped; they came to a fork in the road. "Hmmm… Which way should we goo?" Jiraiya asked a loud. "Oi! Ero-sensei!" Naruto pointed to the pathway on the left, "Is that the road to where they live?"

Jiraiya let that slide, "Ahh, yes it is. Okay! We're going visiting!"

Naruto grinned, "I can't wait to see how they've grown! Ero-sensei aren't you-" Jiraiya scowled, "I told you not to call me that in front of a lady!" Hinata could only giggle timidly as she watched them bicker. She was indeed happy. She had the newly bought backpack on her back with all the supplies she needed for a few months. There was a dreamy expression on Hinata's face; everything that was on her back was bought by him; by his money. She'd treasure these possessions like gold; not only the possessions, but the memories that came along with them.

_They were almost done all the things she needed for the trip. She had kimonos, shirts, pants, shorts, skirts and more. But there was one thing she needed before they set out; a dress kimono in case they went somewhere that required a formal outfit. She never actually owned a fancy kimono. When she needed to dress formally, her father would give her a Hyuuga kimono that looked well…formal then request it back immediately once she was done. And they were just too expensive for her to buy and she was a bit guilty for using up so much of Naruto's money. But he insisted she could buy whatever she needed._

_Shopping with him was quite fun, she had to admit. He was always making jokes and comments about the clothing they passed. It made her smile and laugh; she was having a wonderful time. Also she liked how when she tried things on; he'd tell her the blunt truth, and only the truth._

_Most of the time he say that it looked really good on her; because it did. There were just these few outfits that didn't suit her at all; and he told her clearly. "Hmm…Hinata…I think the blue one fits better with your personality…plus that one doesn't look as pretty as the other one." Of course he avoided any mean words like ew, I hate it, its ugly etc. When he just didn't like the outfit, he'd find words to make her feel pretty but at the same time to tell her he hated what she had on._

_And as expected, every time she came out of the dressing room, she was bright red. He knew she was having fun so her blushes didn't really bother him. She was having fun and they were doing what they were supposed to be doing; that's all that mattered._

_Finally they came to a store with a big sign on the top saying, "Kimonos! All sizes and all seasons!" The duo walked into the store. "Hullo!" the storekeeper welcomed, "How may I help you?" Naruto waved, "Hi, we're looking for a formal kimono for her." He pointed at Hinata, whose cheeks were flamed with a tint of pink. The storekeeper looked at Hinata, "Hmm…We'll have to get the measurements." The storekeeper clapped her hands, "Mizshu! Get the measurement tapes! We have customers!"_

_A muffled reply was heard by the sound of something dropping. "EEEK!" Mizshu exclaimed, "Mizshu!" the storekeeper scolded, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Mizshu apologized, bowing her head several times. "Just go get the measuring tapes," the storekeeper remembered her customers were right there. "Sorry about that, she's having a clumsy day. Anyway, I'm Amumi. What are your names?"_

"_Naruto, and this is Hinata." Naruto replied. "Well, welcome to my store! I hope we can find what you're looking for!" Soon they had Hinata all measured, "Naruto was it?" he nodded, "Are you looking for a kimono too?" He shook his head, "Nah, just for Hinata." Amumi frowned, "Are you sure? Extra cheap, just for you! If you want we can make something so it looks like you match your woman!" _

_Naruto laughed as Hinata turned bright red," She's not my girl. We're just friends. But if you insist, why not. As long as Hinata is willing to wait a bit longer," Hinata quickly shook her head, "Of course not! Naruto-kun! I don't mind waiting." _

_He grinned. _

_That was the most fun Hinata had in ages. With Naruto's frequent comments and opinions they picked a perfect kimono for her. It was a light bluish purple with a few lavender flowers printed in a couple random areas. Needless to say, she absolutely love it and surprisingly she gave Naruto a big hug as her thanks. And of course, she was blushing as Naruto didn't hesitate to hug her back. They were just friends; a hug was nothing. _

_He picked just a plain black one. Simple and easy since he knew he would grow out of it pretty quickly. Soon they'd have to buy another one for him; and when the time comes he said he was going with her. It made her smile on what he said next… he said it didn't matter where she was, like if she was in Konoha and she was somewhere else. He'd go get her and they'd go shopping. He promised her; and he never went back on his word. It was his nindo._

_Soon, they were all done their little shopping spree. Hinata felt much better and had forgotten all about her father. And in a blink of an eye she was on the road beside Naruto and one of the legendary sannins._

"You'll love the people were visiting, Hinata. They're so nice and friendly! I always loved it when I stayed there and trained!" Jiraiya noticed Hinata wasn't really following. "For about a year we stayed at a little town. It's been a year since we left. As you can see, Naruto is excited to see them. There, we trained and became good friends with the people we were staying with."

Hinata glanced at Naruto, he was certainly happy. "I'm going to see them! It's been so long! This is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to show them how much I've grown!" He exclaimed. "He was always sparring with the family's son. Always constantly beating each other. One day he'd win the next he'd lose." Jiraiya explained.

Hinata had a worried expression oh her face. Would they like her? "Don't worry Hinata," he reassured, "You'll get along great! Anyway, how long are we going to stay there?" He grinned. "Hmm… well we're due back in Konoha in a few months… and I'm sure Hinata's family is worried. I'll have to send a frog with a message about training you, Hinata. If it's okay with you…" his voice trailed off.

Her eyes lit up. She thought she'd just tag along but he was going to train her! She'd get stronger than show that Hiashi who she really was! And she was training with Naruto! "I'd love to." She replied with a smile on her face. "Good, because I already sent the message. Hmmm…Maybe it will be safer if we stay with them before we know what's exactly up with the Akatsuki…"

"That's awesome Hinata. From now on, you're training with a professional!"

------

Next Chapter

"She's WHAT! With that demon boy! I'm appalled… and you allowed it without my permission! That's outraging! You may be the Hokage but this is my daughter! Now her safety is in more danger than before! She can't possibly be safe with that DEMON!"

----

So… leave me a review! I'm going to fix up the first two chapters. Those just have horrible grammar mistakes! Anyway… I hope you like where this story is going. I have a idea of where it's going now… so I'm going to have to change that summary on the first chapter. Anyway have a good day and thank you for taking your time to read my story. I hope you do review… though I'm not begging or anything.

-Aloi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Yes…Hence, It Is Deep

Chapter 4

----

_Dear Tsunade, _

_Hullo, how are you doing? I have news on something that probably has been stressing you out. It's classified information on… Hyuuga Hinata. I know that the Hyuuga clan has been looking for their precious heiress. But, there's no need to fear! I, Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannins has come to the rescue! Along with my apprentice!_

The letter started off strange. Hyuuga Hinata had gone missing just yesterday; or that's when the Hokage had found out she was gone. Tsunade thanked the carrier frog before it disappeared with a poof of smoke. "How would Jiraiya know she was missing before I did?" She asked herself as she continued to read the letter.

_I was coming back from my important information gathering… well I don't think you want to hear my story, do you? So… let's cut to the chase. I found little Miss Hyuuga Hinata with the presence of my apprentice. In the end I have decided she needed to come training with us. Naruto needs to be more of a gentleman and with her around he should sharpen up. So I request you tell her father; and to make her feel more at ease; we'll need his permission. We might go past the three year thing. We're visiting some people I can't tell you since this letter might go into the wrong hands. Take care! _

_Jiraiya_

Tsunade sighed; she felt a major headache coming up. Hinata with Naruto and Jiraiya? Hiashi would definitely decline. Here comes another trouble some day for the Hokage. Trying to explain the Hyuuga heiress was with the container of Kyuubi and the most perverted man there was… all she could say were two words; not easy. Especially since Hiashi is very protective of his daughter; this would certainly be difficult on Tsunade's behalf. But even though she was worried for Hinata; she was happy at the same time.

Almost everybody knew about the little crush Hinata had on Naruto. Well everybody except Naruto. It would be cute if he got over her pink haired apprentice and had feelings for the Hyuuga heir. Tsunade thought they'd be an adorable couple. Also she wouldn't have to worry about him being all alone. If they'd got together; he would have Hinata; she could guide him through any darkness he had to face. And she was pretty sure Naruto could help Hinata in something like confidence and self esteem; since he had a lot of that.

The Hokage's thoughts were disturbed by Shizune barging in. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Shizune," Tsunade's voice was weary and tired; and it was only early morning. "What's wrong now?" Shizune was panting from running, "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama is here regarding his missing daughter. He says it's a very serious matter that he finds his daughter as soon as possible. He requests to talk to you immediately." She reported. Tsunade wanted to groan; she needed some time to find a way to break it to him slowly. So he wouldn't blow up as soon as she said, "You're daughter is with the container of Kyuubi and the most perverted guy she knew." Plus, it was still damn early; early for Christ's sake! Why don't people sleep in anymore?

"Aie, send him in." Tsunade instructed. Shizune nodded, "Understood." Tsunade closed her eyes; what in the world would she tell the Head Hyuuga? She needed to break it down to him gently; she knew most of the villagers would burst if their child was with Naruto. "Damn, Jiraiya," she cursed, "Leaving me with the hard part! Just wait until he comes back! I'm going to kick his ass so hard that he'll be sorry that he took in Hinata! What was he thinking! Taking Hinata into his wing!" she slammed her fist on her desk, luckily she didn't use any of her power; so she didn't damage it.

Then The Head of The Hyuuga came through the doors. Tsunade kindly smiled at him; even though she didn't really approve of him, she had to be friendly. She was the Hokage after all. "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. I am aware you are here concerning your missing daughter, am I correct?" Hiashi took a seat across from Tsunade, "This is a very important matter; Hokage-sama." He said flatly. "I am well aware that you care about the Byakugan Hinata carries; Hyuuga-sama." She replied dryly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, "I'm in need of your assistance." Tsunade's ears perked slightly, _"Why would he need my help?"_ she asked herself. "I have already sent out my best members in search of my daughter. I have come to the conclusion that she couldn't have gone far. This is where I need your help. I need you to lend me an ANBU squad to look for her and bring her back." He requested. Tsunade put her hands together and leaned her chin on them, "That is unnecessary." She replied, "I already know of Hyuuga Hinata's whereabouts." Hiashi still had the same expressionless expression on his face. It was something expected from the Head of the Hyuuga Clan.

Tsunade was surprised when he didn't even flinch when she told him she had found his daughter; he really didn't care. "Poor girl." She thought; having a father only watch over her because she has an advance bloodline limit. What was the world coming to? Now she was a bit more confident to have her with Jiraiya and Naruto instead of her father. "That is good news. Then where is the location of my daughter? I'll send members of my clan to fetch her immediately."

Tsunade twinged; here she goes. "You see, Hiashi-sama. There's a slight problem." One hundred percent of his cold gaze focused on Tsunade. She cringed noticing the foul glare. "What do you mean… slight problem?" he questioned. "Like I said, I know where she is. The slight problem is that she won't be in the exact same place. But;" she paused… she still didn't have the slightest idea how he'd react. "I guarantee she's safe." Hiashi's glare grew. "I want to know where she is, Hokage-sama." He said simply.

Tsunade sighed; "I guess I can't keep it from you any longer." Tsunade then smiled; noticing a touch of concern in his voice. It was bare but it was something, "Where is she? She's not hurt is she?" Tsunade shook her head, "I told you, she's safe. But you might not like the idea of the people whom she's with, that's all." She explained. "I do not understand what you're getting at, Hokage-sama. If she's safe then shouldn't she be in good hands?"

"Oh, I am certain she's in wonderful hands; which leads me to this question." Tsunade's voice turned firm and serious. "On the behalf of your daughter, Hyuuga Hinata I would like to ask if you give her permission to train… outside of Konoha."

"You say I will not like whom she is with. To be honest, Hokage-sama, I don't really care who she's with. If you say she's in good hands I suppose she'll be fine. You can do whatever you want with her." he headed towards the door. "Wait!" Tsunade called; he turned around. "I need written permission from her guardian." He once again took a seat and started writing in an empty scroll she had given him.

Meanwhile… Tsunade was having a little fight with herself. "If I don't tell him… She'll be able to go for sure or rather stay with them for sure. But… then I might feel a bit guilty… seeing how he is her father; cruel or not. He should know about his daughter training with the vessel of Kyuubi. But… it's not like Naruto will hurt her… he actually will make her stronger; if anything. But… I'm not sure if Hiashi wants her to get stronger or not… he said she was weak… but he does not care what she does. For all he knows she could have committed suicide… All he cares about is the Byakugan that she has…"

Then a little voice in the back of her head popped up. "You have to tell him! Once you get the permission then you can tell him! It's not like he can burn the scroll on you! Then you won't feel guilty and she still can stay with them too!"

So she decided; she would tell him** after **he gave her the scroll. Oh, and she would make sure she wouldn't let the scroll burn or anything.

_I, Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga clan and guardian of Hyuuga Hinata; hereby grant Hyuuga Hinata to train outside Konoha._

It was simple and to the point. "If that is all, Hokage-sama. I will be on my way." He stood up once again and headed towards the exit. "Wait!" she said again. Hiashi turned around questioning her hold up. "I think… you should know something." She said. "I have a clan to run, Hokage-sama." He paused; walking out the door. "I can not afford to play your little games. Like I said-"

He was cut off by the slightest whisper. "Your daughter is training with Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya."

He turned around; his Byakugan active.

"She's WHAT! With that demon boy! I'm appalled… and you allowed it without my permission! That's outraging! You may be the Hokage but this is my daughter! Now her safety is in more danger than before! She can't possibly be safe with that DEMON!" He yelled; slamming his hand on her desk. She was quite startled by the sudden sound. She opened her mouth to say something; but only closed it. She could hear Hiashi's breaths; she was lost to words. First, Naruto was **NOT** a demon. Second, she thought he never cared about Hinata. And third, why was he getting all angry… he said he didn't care who Hinata was training with.

"Hiashi, calm down. Naruto is not a demon. You are well aware of that." She said; still glaring into his Byakugan eyes. "Plus," she added. "I already have your written permission." She held up the scroll. He scowled and took off his hand from her desk and straightened up. He deactivated his Byakugan and turned around coldly. "Do whatever you please with her. She's a weak heir anyway. If she dies by the hands of that demon boy then she deserves it. She's the one who ran away. Besides, I always have Hanabi. Hanabi will be a strong clan leader she could never be." He walked his way out of the door.

Tsunade was shocked of what he just said. First of all she wanted to beat him to a pulp for calling Naruto a demon. Then he said so easily that he wanted his daughter to die. What kind of person was he? It was almost as worst as Orochimaru; but it sounded like he didn't have a heart towards Hinata. What was so bad about her? She ran out of her office after him. "Hyuuga Hiashi!" her voice roared.

-------

"Umm… Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" he answered drifting his gaze towards her; making her blush. "I… was wondering if… you would tell me a bit about… the people we going to v-visit." He grinned, "Okay. Are you listening closely Hinata? I'm only going to say this once. O-N-C-E, so you better be listening real good? 'Kay?" She nodded, "'Kay,"

"They're a family called the Yamashita Clan. They're really nice people and they let me and Ero-sensei stay with them a whole year. So… let's get to introductions. There is the man of the house; Masahiro. Even though he might seem a bit mean at first, once you get to know him; he's really kind. He has a good heart even though he seems blunt and cold hearted. Then there's his wife; Miharu. As usual all mothers are kind and she likes those quiet activities. I could never do any of those things; like sewing, calligraphy etc. I'd probably wreck it and I don't have enough patience."

Hinata nodded, urging him to continue.

"Okay then they have twins. They're the same age as us; Shiro and Misu. Misu is really like her mother. You'll two get along wonderfully. Since she likes tea and all the things I can't do very well. Then Shiro is like his father. They're both really strong and we all got strong together. They're great sparring partners but then one of us would always have to sit out because we were an odd number. But, since you're here we don't have to worry about anymore." He smiled at her; then continued.

"Last but not least; there's little Koikaru. He's… three years old now. Well… you'll find out more about them when you actually get to meet them, neh?"

"Hmmm…We'll probably get there; in the safety of their house by when the sun starts to set." Jiraiya predicted. "I can't wait! I want to run there to see them! Their surprised faces and how much I grown! I can't wait to spar with them!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Whoa, Naruto. Calm down; you're going to scare Hinata." Hinata smiled seeing the enthusiasm and excitement in his cerulean eyes. "I can't help it. I'm just excited to see old friends again. I just want to see how strong they have gotten and to prove how strong I have improved too."

"I-I'm sure you gotten a lot stronger from when I last saw you, Naruto-kun." Hinata complimented. "Of course, Hinata! What did you expect? I've gotten a lot better since you have last seen me. Once you see me in action you'll be "Whoa," "Wow" "Naruto-kun's so cool!" he tried imitating a girl. She giggled, "You'll still be cool in m-my eyes if you g-got stronger or not." She said with a deep blush on her cheeks. And this time; Naruto had a tint of pink across his cheeks.

"Well…Ermm…Hey! That wasn't very nice! I will get stronger! And I am getting stronger! No matter what! Since I am the future Hokage!" He beamed while putting his hands behind his head. She giggled; remembering he always use to say that back in Konoha. "Ano sa! What's so funny?" She smiled shyly, "That's not what I meant, Naruto-kun. I was trying to say… n-no matter what… y-you'll still b-be cool t-to me. It doesn't even matter i-if you were w-weak or y-you a-aren't good at s-something. You'll s-still be a-awesome…"

His eyes widened. "Well… Thanks, Hinata. You're pretty cool yourself."

-------

A little three year old was bored as ever. He was leaning his chin on his arms; that was on the windowsill. He was looking outside and he came to the conclusion that outside was just as boring as inside. His bigger sister looked at her little brother, "What's wrong with you, Koikaru-kun?" She asked; worried. "It's borrring! Onee-chan, there's nothing to do." He exclaimed; still looking outside the enormous window. The girl smiled, "Well… there's always something to do. We could clean, sew, drink tea, practice your scroll writing, relax… and a bunch of other things." She suggested. "Those are things you and Kaa-chan like. I like things that Nii-chan likes and he's off training somewhere." He sighed.

"Excuse me, Michiru-sama, but I would like to inform you that your tea is ready." One of the maids said. Misu smiled at the maid, "Thanks." The maid bowed before departing. "Come on, Koikaru-kun, I'll go ask one of the chefs to make you cookies. Wouldn't that be nice?" The little boy shook his head, "I'll just stay here, Onee-chan." She went over to him and ruffled his light brown hair; "Suit yourself. But once Nii-san comes home you know there won't be any cookies left." He just nodded; acknowledging what she said before she left.

-------

"Wow… I thought they lived in the countryside… in a little normal house… but this mansion is bigger than the Hyuuga Estate!" Hinata said in amazement. "Well… yeah, forgot to tell you about that part. They're rich. But not they're not like those snobby stuck up bastards; these people are nice. Real nice... I wonder what they're all up to." Naruto said out loud.

"Well… here we are. Back here again." Jiraiya laughed. Then at the closest window to the door on the right; Hinata spotted a little boy. "I wonder who that is…" she said pointing to the huge window and the tiny boy. "Ah, that must be Koikaru… wow has he ever grown." Naruto waved at him. The little boy's hazel eyes lit up as he saw Naruto pass the Yamashita gate and startled walking on the path to get to the stairs of the mansion. "Ahhhh!" he screamed.

His voice echoed in all directions of the Yamashita Mansion. Immediately maids, butlers, servants and his sister came rushing to the room he was in. "Koikaru! What's wrong?" She asked, startled. "He's back! He's back! Naruto-nii-chan's back! And he brought a friend!" he squealed in delight and ran towards the door. Misu instantly went to the window and saw Naruto waving frantically like a moron. Then there was his sensei. She smiled. But then…she spotted… a girl… She rushed to the door.

"Hurry up and open the door! Onee-chan!" Koikaru yelled anxiously. Misu quickly pressed a few buttons to turn off the alarm and unlocked the door. Koikaru was out of the door a second after she opened the door. "Naruto-nii-chan!" he called at the top of the staircase while jumping up and down. They were still climbing the long stairs that led up to the door. "Hurry up!" he yelled, now running in circles in his white socks.

"I don't remember the stairs this long…" Naruto puffed as he was finally at the top of the stairs. About a moment later Koikaru ran to him and gave him a surprise hug. Naruto picked him up and hugged him back, "You've grown, squirt." He said while ruffling his hair. "Hey… Nice to see you." Misu said, still in the doorway. "Konichiwa, Misu-chan!" Naruto said brightly. She smiled, "Come in, come in."

Hinata was amazed. The path that led to the staircase was right in the middle of a field. The field was covered with garden patches and trees. It was beautiful to Hinata; it felt a lot more welcoming to than the Hyuuga Estate. The Gate that separated the field and the city was a lot brighter too. The Hyuuga Estate's Gate was to isolate everything about the Hyuuga Clan in the Hyuuga Clan's walls. But the Yamashita Gate/ Wall felt as if it was to keep the beauty in from being destroyed by the city pollution. It was totally opposite reasons of why a gate and or wall was put up.

The mansion was much bigger and more welcoming too. It was a white mansion; with glass windows. The gigantic curtains were a nice light blue color and above the front door was like a balcony; except it was huge. All Hinata could see was the bottom of it; which was just a flat semi circle above her head. It went up to about where the stairs ended and where the patio leading to the door started. The patio leading to the front door was pretty big too. Of course there were fancy gates (you know those like things so you don't fall off the balcony or whatever) so nobody fell off.

(Sorry if you're lost. I tried to explain how the mansion looked but didn't succeed so if you want to skip that paragraph and imagine your own Yamashita Mansion… I understand.)

But just overall; the mansion was big.

When they went inside; Naruto still carrying Koikaru, they were greeted by servants, maids, butlers etc. They were standing in two lines on either side of the door. Each of them bowed and said, "Naruto-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Naruto grinned; putting down Koikaru, "Everyone. This is…" he pointed to Hinata, "My friend." Hinata bowed politely, "I'm… Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata, this is Koikaru. Koikaru say hi." Naruto urged. "H-Hi." He said before he rushed back to behind Naruto's leg. "Well if you're just doing introductions… I'm going up to drop off my stuff in my room." And Jiraiya headed up yet another set of stairs. "That's Misu," Naruto pointed to Misu as the maids, butlers, servants departed to their work. "Hey, I'm Yamashita Misu. Nice to meet you, Hinata." She put out her hand. Hinata shook it, "Nice t-to meet you too."

"I'll direct you to your room, Hinata-san. Then after we drop off your stuff we can have tea! I always wanted a girl around the house!" Misu started climbing yet another staircase. "Oye, Naruto, your room is still the same as before." She added before grabbing Hinata's hand and heading towards Hinata's new room; which was coincidentally besides Naruto's.

Once they were all settled in, they were in the Yamashita's courtyard behind their mansion. Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata, Koikaru and Misu were sitting on a patio table drinking some tea and there was a tray of cookies in front of them. After Koikaru ate most of them he convinced Naruto to have a little duel between them two. Of course Koikaru was just expecting Naruto to teach him a few tricks so it wasn't really a 'duel' as he called it. So they went out to the courtyard and started training.

Jiraiya went off to town to do some 'research' and none of them questioned his do abouts.

"So Hinata-san, since I don't know you very well… and you don't know me very well let's ask question for question. I'll go first." Misu suggested and Hinata nodded.

"How old are you?"

"I'm… sixteen…" Hinata replied. "Oh,metoo.Now you ask a question." Misu smiled. "How many… well… how much family do y-you h-have… as in b-brothers and s-sisters…?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I have two brothers, my twin brother and Koikaru. And I live with my mother and father. How about you?"

"I-I… have a sister… and I live with my father… in the Hyuuga mansion… and… my m-mother died… when I-I was l-little."

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I never knew." Misu burst out suddenly. "I-It's okay." Hinata reassured.

So they went on asking questions until Shiro came back from his personal training. Hinata learned that Misu was quite similar to her. They both liked tea, scroll calligraphy, making medical herbs and ointments, gazing off into the sky, quiet walks and a bunch of other things. Also Hinata found out Misu's favorite color was lilac, she had an advance blood line that she would show Hinata once her Nii-san came back, she hated when things were messy and disorganized, and she had a crush a boy named Akira.

Misu learned that Hinata's favorite color was a light sapphire, she had an advance bloodline called the Byakugan, she didn't mind when things were messy but she kept herself neat and organized and she refused to mention if she had a crush or not.

"Come on Hinata!" Misu pleaded. After just an hour it had felt Hinata and Misu had known each other for years. "I won't tell anybody! It's not like I know the guy or anything! I told you who I liked! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" Misu had puppy dog eyes which a cute little pout saying 'please?' "I… r-rather not, Misu-san. Though… I m-might tell you l-later… when t-the time is right." Hinata looked away from Misu; avoiding her puppy eyes and pout.

"Yo! Naruto! Long time no see!" Exclaimed Shiro; leaning on the door frame. Naruto smirked; making his way to his friend. "Have you improved? Shiro?" Naruto asked giving him props. "Have you?" Shiro asked Naruto.

"Hell ya." Naruto replied. "Good. So shall we let this match begin?" Shiro said with a smirk. "Wait, this is my friend, Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto pointed to Hinata. She smiled and nodded her head towards Shiro. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She introduced. "Hey, I'm Yamashita Shiro, are you Naruto's girlfriend?"

Instantly Hinata turned beat red. "Ano… we're just friends."

"Yeah, just friends." Naruto assured. "Oh, sorry. Then let's get started on this match. You're a ninja right? So Misu and I against you and Hinata." Shiro headed towards the courtyard. The girls stood up. "Good luck. Me and Nii-san have been training together lately so I wish you good luck. Remember we have an advance blood line too." Misu reminded before joining her brother in the courtyard. "Don't worry Hinata. We'll beat them." Naruto smiled at her.

"Oye, Koikaru, go and play. We're going to spar." Shiro instructed and his little brother went to the table to finish the rest of the cookies. Finally Naruto and Hinata made their way to the middle of the courtyard. "So which ever teammate goes down first the team loses. There are no rules except no killing. Understood?" Shiro explained. All three of the nodded their heads. "Alright let's begin! Show us what you got!" Shiro yelled.

--------

Ah this was only HALF the full chapter… but I decided that it was going to be a while until I updated if I did the entire chapter. So I cut it in half. I'm sorry if you're lost and confused but I won't be focusing on much of the OCs except Misu and Shiro. So the next chapter deals on their sparring match… who will win? What is the Yamashita's advance blood line? Toon in next time to find out the answers to these questions.

Leave me a review ;)

I made a mistake with the ages... i forgot Misu and Shiro were twins... but... they are twins... sorry for the inconvience...

-Aloi


End file.
